RWBY watches WWE
by Gadget916
Summary: Team RWBY, JNPR, and CFVY are watching WWE to spare time, It's going to be a blast watching wrestlers fighting each other right? (Ignore the 2 chapters of the story, I was a noob at the time and didn't know what I was doing)
1. Match 1

_**Hey, So I been lazy around a lot and I watch some of WWE matches, I know that it's not sport but it is really interesting to watch anyway, So here is the Chapter.**_

_**And to all of you Kamen Riders Fans, I am still doing them is just I'm taking a break for today and Tomorrow I will do the next chapter of Decade in Goblin Slayer.**_

_***The Void***_

Team RWBY, JNPR, CFVY, SSSN, STRQ, NDGO, and the worst of them all CRDL was doing to something then a bright light teleport them into a dark room with only lights, a big screen T.V, and some snacks just siting there and all of them wonder of what's going on

"What the heck is going on here?" Weiss said

"That's what I want to know" Raven said

"MOM!?" Yang said looking at her long lost mother

"Excuse me?" Raven said in confusion and look at someone who looks just like her

**_Before you all have questions, This is the Past Team STRQ not the present, I know that it really sounds stupid but I don't have any options_**

"Why are you here!?" Yang said then her hair started to flame up

"Now, Now, I just as confused as everyone else here" Raven said

"She looks just like Rave huh Tai" Qrow said

"Yeah and she kinda looks a little like me" Taiyang said

Then Ruby started to cry up at her mother Summer Rose

"MOMMY!" Ruby said then jumps at Summer's arm

"WHAT!?" Summer said looking shock at the Red Reaper

"I miss you so much!" Ruby said looking at her mother

"Who Uh?, Who are you?" Summer said in confusion

"You don't remember me?, I am Ruby Rose! your Daughter!" Ruby said

"WHAT!?" Team STRQ said

"Since did when Summer has a kid!" Qrow said

"UNCLE QROW!" Ruby said then goes over to Young Qrow

"UNCLE!?" Qrow and the rest of Team STR said

"WOW, you look so young like me!" Ruby said

"Sorry to interrupt this family reunion, But why are we here?" Nebula from Team NDGO Leader said

"Yeah I was kinda busy of trying some ways for me and the Guy's on hitting on Girls" Cardin said

"I was busy on finding me some peace time for my Drink" Qrow said then drink from his Flask

"I was training Jaune to improve his skills" Pyrrha said

"Why the hell would you train that loser" Russel said

"Because I believed that he can beat Cardin" Pyrrha said

"Good luck with that Problem" Cardin said

"Wait!, Something is starting!" Nora said and making all the people there to look at the Big Screen

_**"Tonight We have a special match set up, So don't miss this awesome show tonight" Michael Cole said**_

"Who is that?" Dew said

"I don't know?" Gwen said

"Hope is something good?" Octavia said

_**"Tonight we have JA Arc (Jaune Arc) V.S Randy Orton, The winner get's to face John Cena for the WWE Championship!" Saxton said**_

"What the hell, We is Arc even the top dog in this show" Cardin said

"Well I know is that Jauney-Jauney looks amazing in that photo and the Background!" Nora said then point at Jaune's picture in the Smackdown match card

"Randy Orton, Never heard of that name" Raven said looking at Orton

"Man that guy looks like he is the real deal" Jaune said looking at his other self opponent

"Don't worry about it Jaune, I'm sure that you can your otherself can beat him" Pyrrha said

_**Then SmackDown music start**_

_**(Take A Chance) By Program**_

_**Red alert chime - shine a light the down, On the front lines of my mind now**_

"What's this music?" Weiss said

"Don't know but I like it!" Yang said

"It's such a cool music!" Nebula said

_**Shout Oh!, They said we're lucky to go have this far, And that it's not worth fighting for, The words are written on the wall, Come one and fight back, No starting over again, We'll take it right back, From the ones we're against, It's time to rise up, Even though they left us for dead, This is our last stand!**_

_**Music End**_

"Okay it looks like the match is starting" Weiss said

"Good kinda got sick of hearing that" Cardin said

"Me too Kid" Qrow said then drink from his Flask

_**(Voices) By Rev Theory**_

_**I hear voices in my head, They council me, They understand, They talk to me**_

_**Then Randy Orton shows up and starting to go to the Ring**_

"That's Orton huh?" Raven said

"Man, look at those Tattoo's he has!" Ruby said

"I Know!" Summer said

_**Then Orton got to the Ring and do his pose on the turnbuckle**_

Then Ruby and Summer begins to do the pose too

"They really love this guy huh?" Qrow said talking to Tai

"Well he is kinda impressive" Tai said

"It's time for Jaune to come out!" Nora said

_**(Phenomenal) By Unknown**_

_**Then JA Arc begins to walk to the stage**_

"Why is his hood down?" Dew said

"I think something cool is going to happen" Gwen said

_**Then JA Arc begins to pulls his hood don then his music start**_

_**No, they don't want none, No, they don't want none, They looking scared no they don't really want none**_

_**Then JA Arc shows his hands in the air with his JA Symbol's in it**_

"WOW, So cool!" Ruby and Summer said

"That's me!?" Jaune said looking at himself

"Have to admit, Arc does look attractive over their then here" Weiss said

"Look at that body~" Coco said looking at JA Arc abs

"He's really improve" Pyrrha said

_**"And from the Arc Family, Weigh in 215 pounds, JA Arc!" The announcer said**_

_**See switch AJ to JA then you get JA, I was about to add Styles, But I decided to put his last name instead**_

_**"JA Arc travel from all over Remnant, Learning all the moves in other continent, and making a name for himself in TNA, and NJPW and now in the WWE" Michael Cole said**_

_**"He is the Phenomenal One that he earn for his in ring ability, his flying forearm that taking out most of the superstars including John Cena" Cory said**_

_**"When he first debut in the Royal Rumble is a huge shock to all the WWE universe, Including me!" Saxton said**_

_**"What, Now you want his autograph now" Cory said**_

_**"It's not that, It's just that the reason that he Debuted in the Royal Rumble is because he feels it's time that he comes in the WWE" Saxton said**_

"So this Arc became a Wrestler" Raven said then took out a pen and note

"What are you writing sis" Qrow said

"Trying to build a portal for me and go to that universe and making JA Arc a member of our Tribe" Raven said

*Team NDGO side*

"This JA Arc guy looks so hot~" Nebula said

"He's impressive I give him that" Dew said

"Wish the Arc over there can turn like him" Octavia said

"Maybe just ask him?" Gwen said

*Team CFVY side*

"Man who would of thought that Mr. Hoodie over there can turn into like that~" Coco said then fix her glasses

"Calm down, Coco that's just a possible future that our Jaune can choose" Fox said

"Like what Fox-san said, At least Velvet-chan does not see it too right?" Yatsu said looking at Velvet and she is blushing hard

Velvet's thought's

"He looks so Cool!, and pretty handsome!~" Velvet said in her thought's

*Team RWBY & STRQ*

"That's it!, When were getting out of here I'm taking Vomit Boy to a Wrestling Gym! and making him look Yummy like his other!" Yang said

"Yeah like she said!" Ruby said

"That's only if the dolt's agreed to it" Weiss said

Blake did not say anything but in her mind

"He sure did improve a lot more then I thought" Blake said in her mind

"OH, Man I wish I can go over there and get his autograph!" Summer said

'Calm down Summer, That kid Arc in the screen is just a future version of him so why not get the kid's Autograph over there" Qrow said then point at Jaune over at his team side

"He does not look impressive then his future self!" Summer said then her team just Sigh

*Team CRDL side*

"Why the hell is this Arc getting all the ladies huh?" Cardin said

"What so special of this dork's future version?" Russel said

"The ladies love him because of his handsome looks" Sky said

"Then well have to improve our looks then" Dove said

*Team SSSN side*

"Look!, We are Abs brother's" Sun said

"Look at the fame he is getting" Neptune said

"Well they said that he did travel around Remnant and fight other Wrestling places and getting a lot of fame" Sage said

"I agree" Scarlet said

*Team JNPR side*

"My future self looks so much more better than me" Jaune said

"Don't say something like that Jaune, Maybe by learning some of you other moves then you can do it too" Pyrrha said

"Yeah, Don't sell your self out Jauney-Jauney!" Nora said

"Their right Jaune" Ren said

"Thanks guys" Jaune said

_**Then Both JA and Orton looks at each other**_

_**"I'm going to face Cena at the Crown Jewel, Because the WWE title is coming back to me" Orton said to Arc**_

_**"I'm the one is facing Cena at the Crown Jewel, I beat Cena once, and I can do it again!" Arc said to Orton then both of them step away from each other then the bell rings**_

_**Arc and Orton begins to fight each other now**_

"Come on JA!, I rooting for you!" Summer said

"Me Too!" Ruby said

"This is a nightmare" Qrow said that their is two Summer that he have to deal with

"Yeah go Vomit Boy!" Yang said

"Why you called him that" Raven said

"He throw up on my favorite shoes so I get a special name for him" Yang said

_**Orton then pulls a grab on Arc and Arc easy got out of it, and then Arc begins to go to the rope and delivers a flying forearm at Orton causing him to fall down, then a couple minute later both of them got up and Arc is going to the top rope but Orton caught him, Then Orton pulls Arc's head into the RKO move and it connect, the cover!**_

_**"1 2" the Ref said then Arc kick's out**_

"Come one JA!, you can do it!" Summer and Ruby said

_**Orton pulls Arc up then begins to go to the RKO again but Arc counter it and then fighting back against Orton, Then Orton tries to hit Arc but miss and hit the Ref instead, Then Orton begins kicking Arc in the balls**_

"Hey!, That's cheating!" Ruby and Summer said yelling at Orton for cheating to win the match

"The Ref is out so he did not see it" Tai said

"So unfair" Yang said

_**Then Orton grab Arc's head again then pulls into a RKO and it connected and Orton goes for the cover**_

_**The Ref woke up then craws over to the both of them**_

_**"1...2..." The Ref almost saying three but Arc kick's out leaving Orton in shock**_

"Yes!, Go JA!" Both Rose said

"Yeah!" Everyone in the room except CRDL said

_**Orton grab's Arc in the head again to deliver the RKO again but Arc counter and kick Orton in the guts and pull him into the Arc Clash and landed on the ring and pulls him into a pin**_

_**"1...2...3!" The Ref said then rings the Bell making Arc the Winner**_

"Yeah!" The Roses said then a box appears on them and they open it and it's JA Arc shirt for woman with his signature with it

"Sweet!" They said then go over to a dress room then comes out with JA Arc shirts with their cape still over them

"Oh great, You guy's are a fan girls now?" Qrow said

"Yup!" Summer and Ruby said

"That's was a good win for Arc there" Weiss said

"Indeed" Blake said

"That Orton, going for the low blow while the Ref is out" Nebula said

"At least Arc wins" Dew said

"Best win ever" Octavia said

"Most Impressive" Gwen said

"Damn, Thought that Orton guy can beat Arc" Cardin said

"Arc and his weird Luck" Sky said

"What's so special about him anyway" Dove said

"Well a good win for Arc there" Coco said

"Agreed" Fox said

"Yes" Yastu said

"Amazing!" Velvet said

"I Won!" Jaune said

"Congrats Jaune!" Pyrrha said

"Nice win Jaune!" Nora said

"Nice fight" Ren said

_**"And JA Arc wins!" Cole said**_

_**"See you all next time folks!" Saxton said then the T.V goes to NXT**_

_**Done, So I am a fan of WWE and more recently, I saw EC3 beat Dean Ambrose, that was a big win for EC3 there, anyway See you guy's later!**_

_**P.S Hit me up on WWE 2K19 in the PS4**_


	2. Match 2

_**Hey everyone, Sorry about this delay I was being lazy and stuff, anyway hope you all enjoy this chapter of "RWBY watches WWE".**_

_**P.S Did anyone saw Kofi Kingston almost survive the Gauntlet match in Smackdown?**_

Team RWBY, JNPR, CFVY, STRQ, SSSN, NDGO was watching more of WWE's NXT match's about Pete Dunne and Johnny Gargano for the United Kingdom Championship

"That match was so Awesome!" Ruby and Summer said

"Can you both calm down!, You both been saying that since we got here" Qrow said then the entrance started

**_(Bruiserweight) By Unknown_**

**_Then Pete Dunne appeared with the U.K Champion in his mouth_**

"That's Pete Dunne?" Raven said

"Look at that Title!" Ruby, Summer, Weiss said

"That title is made by pure gold" Raven said then looks at the U.K title

_**"On his way to the ring, The United Kingdom Champion, Pete Dunne!" The announcer said**_

_**"Pete Dunne, The Bruiserweight is here tonight" Michael Cole said**_

_**"Dunne came from a long way to become the United Kingdom Champion" Cory said**_

_**"The Bruiserweight just loves to hurt his opponent and making them scream" Saxton said**_

"Loves to make his opponent scream huh?" Raven said then took at a notebook again

"What are you writing now sis?" Qrow said

"Making the United Kingdom's Bruiserweight to join our Clan" Raven said with a devil smile

_**(Rebel Heart) By Unknown**_

_**Then Johnny Gargano appears**_

"Nice Music!" Yang said

"Really Yang?" Weiss said looking at Yang

"What's that songs name, "Rebel Heart" Going to download that when we get back to Beacon" Yang said

Weiss and everyone sigh

_**"Johnny Wrestling!, This kid is going to be a star someday" Michael Cole said**_

_**"Johnny Gargano travels around Remnant started in the Independent Wrestling, Then make it all the way here in the WWE" Cory said**_

_**"Johnny and Ciampa was once the best Tag Team in NXT, Until Ciampa turns on him and became the NXT Champion" Saxton said**_

"He was also in Remnant?" Weiss said

"How come we never even heard about them before?" Ruby said

"Don't know" Yang said

_**Then Pete Dunne and Johnny Gargano came up to each other then Dunne holds up the United Kingdom Champion**_

_**"The Champion, From Birmingham, Atlas Weigh in 205 pounds, The WWE United Kingdom Champion, Pete Dunne!" The announcer said**_

_**Yeah I know, "What? it is Birmingham, England not Atlas" Yeah but I change it a little in the RWBY World**_

"He's from Birmingham, Atlas?" Weiss said remembering that city in Atlas

"I also heard about that place" Raven said

"I was about to visit there" Sun said

"Guess we go there after this I guess" Neptune said

_**"And The Challenger, From Cleveland, Vacuo Weigh in 199 pounds, Johnny Gargano!" The announcer said**_

*Team NDGO's Side*

"Wow, So he's were we are huh?" Nebula said

"I guess so, Although how come we never even heard of "Johnny Gargano" before?" Gwen said

"Well he's from Vacuo like us so, When we find a way to get out of here, Let's get his autograph!" Nebula said with stars in her eyes

_**Then the United Kingdom Champion started to appeared on the screen**_

"What a beautiful Champion~" Weiss said

"Careful Weiss, Your drolling" Yang said then Weiss snap out and turns back to the screen

"Now that's what I called a Champion!" Ruby and Summer said

Then Dunne and Gargano started to fight it out

"Come on Johnny!, You can do it!" Team NDGO said

"Why did they started to cheer Johnny?" Blake said while looking at her Book

"Don't know, Strange people nowadays?" Yang said

_**"Gargano is heading top rope!, Oh no Dunne grabs Gargano in the worst impossible way, into the Superplex!" Michael Cole said**_

_**"If Dunne can hit Gargano with the Bitter End then it's over for Johnny" Cory said**_

_**"Come one Johnny, You can do it!" Saxton said**_

_**"Shut Up Saxton!, Your not a fan to cheer for Johnny!" Cory said to Saxton**_

"Come on Johnny Wrestling!, You can do it!" Team NDGO again said that

"Man and I thought Ruby and Summer was loud" Qrow said then turns at Ruby and Summer looking at him

"What does that mean?" Ruby and Summer with the Dark Aura around them making Qrow stay silent

_**"Dunne is he going for the Bitter End?, He is but Johnny got out of it!" Cole said**_

_**"Good move for Johnny there" Cory said**_

_**"And Gargano pulls Dunne into the Full Nelson Side Slam!" Cole said**_

_**"Gargano is looking to end this with the Crossface! on Dunne" Cory said**_

"Tap Out Dunne!" Team NDGO said shouting at the T.V

"Calm down you Girls!" Qrow said

"Yeah Please!" Taiyang said

"It's getting annoying" Raven said

_**"But Dunne!, Got out of it and now going for the Bitter End on Johnny and it connected!" Michael Cole said**_

_**"Good night for Johnny Wrestling" Cory said**_

_**"Nice fight there Johnny" Saxton said**_

_**"1 2 3, Ring the Bell!" The Ref said then going to get the U.K Belt**_

"Nooooooo!" Team NDGO said

"Nice win there Pete Dunne" Raven said putting Dunne in her list of recruiting of her Tribe

"I guess Johnny Wrestling just turn's into a "Bruiserweight~" Huh, huh, am I right~" Yang said everyone sigh except Taiyang

"You guy's are no fun" Yang huff

_**"Thank you all for coming to NXT main event, Good Night everybody!" Cole said then screen goes out and goes to another Wrestling promotion "WWE 205 Live!"**_

"205?" Everyone in the room said

"What does that even mean?" Blake said

"I guess we are going to find out" Summer said then the screen turns on

_**(Hail The Crown) By Program**_

_**Yeah, for too long they've held the reign**_

_**Now it's time we take the crown**_

_**Right back from all the ones who went out of their way**_

_**Every time to break us down, and they**_

_**Never wanted us to even come close to a chance in hell**_

_**But undoubtedly, I look around to see**_

_**We've grown stronger than they can tell cause**_

"Another awesome Music to my list!" Yang said writing the songs in her notepad

"I will admit, I really get fired up by listen to that music" Weiss said

_**I could turn and run but there's more I can do**_

_**Now this is war, now this is war**_

_**No I won't stop now, I'm the fire breaking through**_

_**Now this is war, now this is war**_

_**Cause as long as we, still got a reason**_

_**To hold on we, still got a reason**_

_**To gold on we, won't stop believing**_

_**Warpaint drawn, bring the fight right back to you**_

_**Not this is war, now this war**_

_**And I, can't keep count of the days**_

_**It's been since we began**_

_**To build from the ground up, Never look down**_

_**Now we wound up above all them, and they**_

_**Couldn't keep us from changing the hand that we've been dealt**_

_**And undoubtedly, I look around I see**_

_**We've grown stronger than they can tell cause**_

_**I could turn and run but there's more I can do**_

_**Now this is war, now this is war**_

_**No I won't stop now, I'm the fire breaking through**_

_**Now this is war, Now this is war**_

_**Cause as long as we, still got a reason**_

_**To hold on we, Won't stop believing**_

_**Warpaint drawn, bring the fight back to you**_

_**Now this is war, Now this is War!**_

_**205 Live! Music Ends then the shows started**_

_**Sorry, But I just love the 205 Live's Music so I did the music in here over again**_

_**"Tonight we have the King of the Cruiserweight Neville V.S TJP for the Cruiserweight Champion!" Michael Cole said**_

_**"I can't wait for tonight" Cory said**_

_**"I can't wait!, The King of the Cruiserweight V.S the First ever Cruiserweight Champion!" Saxton said**_

_**I know that Neville leaves WWE, But I made Neville stay in the WWE a bit longer**_

"The King of the Cruiserweights?" Raven said and again pulls out her Notepad waiting for the match to start

_**(Break Orbit Remix) By Unknown**_

_**Then the King of the Cruiserweight appeared with the Cruiserweight Title around his waist**_

"Man he is Jacked!" Neptune said

"Mama likes~" Yang said

Blake staring at Neville's Abs then look at Sun's Abs, Yep Neville has the better Abs than Sun and she wants to touch it

"I won't mind if he was my Husband~" Raven said with Hungry look in her eyes

_**Let me remind you guy's, This is the Past Team STRQ not the Present**_

"Oh man, I will lose to someone like him" Jaune said shivering at Neville's Build

"While he does has better fit, I believed that you too can get a body like Neville Jaune" Pyrrha said

"Yeah!, Work extra hard like this Neville guy here!" Nora said

"I agreed" Ren said

"Thanks guys" Jaune calm's down

*Team NDGO's Side*

"Wow~, I wonder where he lives~" Nebula said

"Yeah me too~" Dew said

"Calm down guy's, Just because this Neville guy has...Has good Abs...Can't distract-" Then Dew got distracted with Neville's Perfect Fit of a Body

"I must find him!" Octavia said

*Team CFVY's Side*

"I Need him now!" Coco said with her glasses down and looking at Neville

"Me Too!" Velvet was now in heat

"Calm down you two" Fox said

"Indeed you two" Yatsu said

*Team SSSN's Side*

"Oh man I need to improve more of my Abs" Sun said

"So as me man" Neptune said

"You guy's don't need to improve any further" Scarlet said

"Just stay as you guy's look" Sage said

_**"Making his way to the ring, From New Castle, Atlas Weigh in 194 pounds, The King of the Cruiserweights, and Cruiserweight Champion, Neville!" The announcer said**_

_**"Here comes, Neville here to once again shows everyone that he is the King of the Cruiserweights against TJP tonight" Cole said**_

_**"I can't wait for Neville to show us the Red Arrow on the Top Rope" Cory said**_

_**"I still can't believed that Neville change so much just because for not being use in the Roster more" Saxton said**_

"He change because not being use in the Roster?" Raven said then write Neville's name in her notepad

_**(Playing with Power) By Unknown **_

_**TJP came out with his hood down then spin around and Dabs in the End**_

"He looks kinda normal" Neptune said

"He dressing like a kid" Raven said

"Nice look!" Ruby said

"It's aright" Summer said while still thinking about Neville's Abs and want to touch it

Meanwhile, Weiss is resisting the affects that her body wants to do when seeing Neville's Body

_**"TJP!, The First ever Cruiserweight Champion" Cole said**_

_**"I can't even stand this guy, He Dabs, Dancing, Posting comment in his Scroll, and Posing, It's a sickness!" Cory said**_

_**"Okay look Cory, TJP was the first Cruiserweight Champion!, He beat the other Cruiserweights, and made half the 205 Live more fun to watch" Saxton said**_

"How can someone like him, Be the First Cruiserweight Champion is beyond me" Raven said

"Hey you don't even know much about him Sis" Qrow said

"He dress like a little teen with a fun persona, It's is annoying" Raven said

"He's not to bad" Tai said

_**"And making his way to the Ring, From Vale, Los Angeles Weigh in 175 pounds, TJP!" The Announcer said**_

_**Then TJP flips to the Ring**_

"Nice Flips there" Qrow said

_**Then the Cruiserweight Champion appeared on the Screen**_

"looks like the match is starting soon" Tai said

_**"And the bell ring, and it's time for these two to fight it out!" Cole said**_

_**"TJP and Neville, work together and now fighting for what the 205 live is all about, The Cruiserweight Championship" Cory said**_

_**"Man just looking at these two go all out!" Saxton said**_

_**"Oh man, TJP looking for a opening against the King of the Cruiserweight" Cole said**_

_**"And Oh man!, Neville with a forearm on TJP" Cory said**_

_**"Can TJP can still stand!" Saxton said**_

"I have complete faith that Neville is going to win this match" Raven said

"Same here, It's not always that we agreed on something, But this Neville guy is beating the crap out of TJP" Qrow said

_**"Neville is going top rope, and he is going for Red Arrow!" Cole said and Neville landed on TJP with the Red Arrow**_

They say Neville do some flips into a perfect one and on to TJP

"Amazing flying ability" Raven said and write Neville name in her notepad below with Pete Dunne

"That was so Awesome!" Summer and Ruby said

"I think I can also do that" Sun said

"You could I guess" Neptune said

_**"Wait is Neville going for... Yep he is going for Rings of Saturn!" Cory said and Neville is locking TJP arms to his legs and arms and making TJP tap out**_

"Well he won the fight" Raven said

"Nice going for TJP there" Tai said

"Aww~, Man I thought he is going to win" Yang said

_**"A Huge win for The King of the Cruiserweight tonight" Michael Cole said**_

_**"If there is anyone out there thinking that Neville is not the King of the Cruiserweight, Believed it now" Cory said**_

_**"While, I disagreed with the horrible Win right there, I have to give props to Neville here tonight" Saxton said**_

_**"And that's all we have for tonight, Goodnight everybody" Michael Cole said**_

_**And I am Done!, So I hope you all enjoy this chapter and once again I am Lazy so I will sometime forget to write more of my other stories, Anyway thanks for coming and wait for more of "RWBY watches WWE"**_

_**P.S. I still mad about Daniel Bryan throws away the WWE Champion away in the Trash**_


	3. Match 3 (Part 1)

**You've all been waiting for the next chapter of RWBY watches WWE huh? I'm surprised that many of you readers want to see more of this content.**

**In the beginning of last year, I wrote this story as some entertainment for myself, since I knew that no one considers writing RWBY watching wrestling in millions of years. But to my surprise many of you actually enjoyed it and I wrote two more and... I stopped.**

**The story isn't a problem itself and I could imagine these wrestlers actually fighting each other in real life, But the concept of dialogue between the reactants and wrestlers themselves. It's really hard to do and find out which goes this and that, Unless you're a pro and know everything this person will say and that. But it's going to take a lot more than knowing the characters' personality and everything they'll do.**

**But enough of that, I've kept you guys waiting long enough and it's time for a third part of RWBY to watch WWE. I hope you'll enjoy it and I'll see you guys later.**

**(P.S) I also removed some characters since I get confused about which is which, So it's only Team RWBY, JNPR and CFVY. Other characters will show up most of the time, and I hope you'll won't get mad at me, I'm sorry but having too many characters at once will make my head spin.**

* * *

The RWBY gangs were waiting for the next viewing of wrestling, Yang even considered joining the wrestling business and becoming one of the top dogs in that organization.

"So we already see these cruiserweight guys in action, Doing flips and stuff is cool and all... but where's the best action?" Coco tilted her glasses a bit, it's not that she dislike the show... but she wants to see the best action already

"Do be quick to judge, Coco, I'm sure WWE will live up to your expectation" Yatsu said to his leader, He is a bit interested on this show and would like to see more

**(Smackdown: Rise Up!)**

The screen pops up to the T.V, Its Smackdown again but with awesome music this time. Ruby and Yang were getting into it and like just a bit, Weiss and Blake listened but tried to not get into it like their fellow hyper teammates. Jaune really likes it and it almost makes him rise up from being afraid, Pyrrha just looks at him and smiles. Nora and Ren were different but liked it regardless. Team CFVY just shrugs their shoulders and give it a 5

**"Hello and welcome to Friday Night Smackdown, I'm your host Michael Cole alongside with Corey Graves and Bryon Saxton" Cole said to the people watching at home**

**"Tonight in the main event of Smackdown, We have the World Heavyweight Champion Rey Mysterio going one-on-one with Jeff Hardy" Saxton announced the main event to the audience**

**"I'm looking forward to that match, But don't forget that we have other matches as well. We have the Tag Team Champions Mark Henry and MVP, going against their mystery tag team opponents later tonight" Corey said**

**"That's right Corey, The Remnant Kingdom Champion is also on the line tonight. Kofi Kingston the champ will go against Buddy Murphy in a No DQ match" Cole said**

**"I'm so excited for these matches and hope we'll see it soon" Saxton is ogling like a fan girl right now despite being a co-host as being an announcer**

**"I hope so too, Saxton, But that doesn't mean that I agree with you" Corey explains this many times that he displeases working with Saxton, But goes along with it since he doesn't have a choice**

"Cool! The titles will be on the line" Ruby look at the titles and they are really shiny~

"The Remnant Kingdom Champion... not a bad design" Weiss looks at the Remnant Kingdom Champion, It represents the four kingdoms in Remnant. Vale, Mistral, Atlas and Vacuo

"Buddy Murphy? Who the hell calls their first name Buddy, If its a nickname that I understand, But as their first name... that's lame" Coco couldn't believe this Murphy guy is register as Buddy as his first name

"Who do you think is going to win?" Jaune ask his teammates, These guys looks strong and could even beat him up with one shot

"Don't know, But I can tell it's going to be an awesome match!" Nora answered and can't wait to see these wrestlers break their opponents legs! Ren and Pyrrha sigh but smiles at Nora's weird antics yet again

**(Triple H: King of Kings)**

For whatever reasons, the Owner of NXT and CEO is here on Smackdown, Triple H, the son-in-law of the chairman Mr. McMahon. Triple H is wearing a black suit with red tie, black suit pants and shoes looking professional as ever, But the big question is... what's he doing here?

"Nice theme, Hail to the King baby" Yang likes Triple H theme since its music so badass and epic, Ruby and her listens to it sometimes in boring classes with Professor Oobleck and Port

**"I'm sure some of you Smackdown fans are wondering why I'm here, I'll get straight to the point... You see, Survivor Series is coming up and it's going to be Raw and Smackdown facing each other and prove which is the better brand. I got a better idea, How about we add one more brand in the table... NXT. I'm sure that most of you don't know the wrestlers in NXT that well, Since all of you rather watch both Raw and Smackdown over the superior brand of sports entertainment, Well... later tonight in the Tag Team champion match. It's going to be MVP and Mark Henry going against NXT's tag team champions, Kyle O'Reilly and Bobby Fish'' Triple H makes a statement to the SD fans, Two members of the Undisputed Era is going to face their tag team champions for the title**

**"But that's not all, The NXT champion Adam Cole is also here tonight and will be defending his title against Kevin Owens, Since the Remnant Kingdom Champion is also on the line here tonight... I'm adding one more person in that match. He'll also be here later tonight." Triple H goes on and on about the match changes and how NXT is the superior brand, But he gets interrupted by...**

**(Seth Rollins: The Second Coming)**

**"Burn It Down!" Random Voice says before the music continues to play**

Seth Freaking Rollins came out to the arena, He's 100% Team Smackdown and team leader as well, This will be good... Triple H once again staring at his former star of the Authority

"Burn it Down!" Nora likes this theme and perhaps sees Seth Rollins as her secondary favorite people... besides Renny that is!

"Oh boy, Wonder what Seth wants to speak to Triple H this time" Blake knows the history between these two, Triple H betrayed Rollins with the Pedigree and give Owens the chance to win and becomes the Universal Champion

**"Hunter... It's been awhile man, How have you been since you stabbed me in the back, I did your biddings like you ask and this is how you repay me? Giving Owens the title that I deserved! But it's not about that, The past is the past... what I'm doing out here is why are you bringing people from NXT to the main roster" Rollins still hates Triple H for stabbing him in the back, but lets it go since he won titles and victories on his own**

**"If you want to know that badly, Rollins, You've could have just said so. The reason why I'm bringing NXT stars here in the main roster is to prove to these "Fans" what they made of, You've been to NXT before so you should already know by now that brand is the best there is. You were the first NXT champion after all" Triple H answers some of Rollins questions**

**"In fact... Should you consider accepting my offer, You could be brought back into the Black and Gold brand once again. Think of this Rollins, You're talent is being wasted in this show. These fans aren't even your fans to begin with, I was the one who made you into a star, without my help you would be stuck in that three boy band of yours called Shield for life. You wouldn't become a WWE champion without my help, You wouldn't become a mega star without my help, So... we could start your career once again. You'll once again gain the respect you deserved if you consider my offer and join NXT once again" Triple H explains somethings to Rollins, He wants to make amends to Rollins and will get him back on top should he accept his offer to join NXT again**

"He's right, Without Triple H's help Rollins wouldn't become a star like he is today" Blake states some facts about Rollins, Should Rollins accept His offer to rejoin the brand that made him into a star, He'll get everything he lost back to him. Championships, money, glory and power

"But he already made big impact on both Raw and Smackdown without his help, He won IC, RK and Money in the Bank without H's help" Ruby responded to Blake's question, She watch too many wrestling and saw lots of Rollins can do without Triple H or the Authority's help

"That maybe true but Triple H is his mentor, the one who train him to become the best, Rollins can achieve many things in WWE himself but that'll take time, and time will be wasted to become a star like he is today" Weiss knows this from experience, Her father sometimes cheated his way to the top by ally himself with other corrupted businessmen like he is

**Seth was quiet since this may be too good to pass up, but the fans of Smackdown don't want to see their team leader jump ships to NXT, He already achieved many things here in Smackdown and if he leaves, The fans will boo him throughout the arena.**

**"What do you say, Seth, Would you rejoin the brand that made yo-" Triple H was punched in the face by Rollins, then the brawl between teacher and pupil goes on, Security comes into the ring and tries to stop the violence between these two, Triple H is pissed as hell and wants a piece of Rollins. Rollins punches some of the security team and goes after Triple H. Chaos is electrifying now!**

"Let them fight, Let them fight!" Ruby, Nora and Yang cheer and want to see the action!

"Finally, some action that I was dying to see" Coco was starting to get bored but felt the excitement comes back to her body

"The security teams in WWE are useless" Weiss shook her head and can't believe WWE hired novice guards to hold down professional wrestlers that could beat them

**The security teams manages to pull Rollins away from Triple H and exit out of the ring, Triple H however gets the microphone again and look at the dragging Rollins**

**"If you want a fight Rollins then you got it! But it's not me you're facing tonight, It's someone that will take you to the Bro Experience. Later tonight you're facing the Original Bro Matt Riddle!" Triple H slams the microphone onto the ring and the fans were chanting "Bro" and can't wait for the match between Seth Rollins and Matt Riddle**

"The Bro of NXT is facing Seth Rollins? Awesome~" Yang likes hearing Matt Riddle's theme since it almost makes her feel high sometimes

"I could get by with this, Matt Riddle has martial art and boxing training, while Rollins has some martial arts and wrestling training" Weiss heard of Matt Riddle and was impressed by his performance, Though... she doesn't like hearing "Bro" all the time and how casual he looks and wearing bare feet... it might have fungus or something...

"The Original Bro Matt Riddle V.S Seth Freaking Rollins, I can't wait for that match" Jaune used to watch wrestling with his family. He once tried wrestling school since it was easy on T.V... it wasn't easy at all and he was destroyed by a kid smaller than him

"Matt Riddle... Can't wait to see what makes him so "Riddle" Coco heard of him like most folks but never seen him perform before, This might be interesting after all

* * *

***Commercial Break***

"So who's excited to see the matches? I know I am" Yang ask her fellow watchers

"It's tough to be honest, Matt Riddle vs Seth Rollins is going to be huge and perhaps a dream match that many folks around Remnant wants to see, Matt has speed advantage while Seth has strength advantage. If Riddle is going to be smart he'll try to wore out Seth in the match and gets the victory, But if Seth manages to catch Riddle in his hold and deliver his signature Curb Stomp than its over" Blake explains the advantage that both wrestlers has with each other, Riddle may have speed and better training than Seth, But Seth may have some advantages against Riddle

"True... but what about the tag team match, MVP and Mark Henry will be defending their titles against NXT champions Kyle O'Reilly and Bobby Fish, I've seen both Fish and O'Reilly do to their opponents and trust me... its not pretty" Jaune got himself a ticket to NXT by himself one day in Vale, And watch in first sight how wrestlers performed in action. Fish and O'Reilly hits hard and pretty much the awesome four teams with Adam Cole and Roderick Strong

"MVP and Henry will have to figure it out themselves, O'Reilly and Fish is going to take the win and the gold if they can't figure out the plan to beat them" Velvet knew this from experience and sometimes it's better for your enemies figuring out the plans themselves

"I'm more concerned about the Remnant Kingdom Championship, The match was one-on-one before Triple H changed it, and now it's a triple-threat match. Kofi Kingston, Buddy Murphy and someone in NXT will compete for the title" Weiss butted her way into the conversation and gets them started on the RK championship

"Well, my money is on Buddy Murphy, He's got the looks and perfect bod to become the next RK champion" Yang likes what she sees from Murphy, Sure his first name sounds funny but his perfect bod makes her blush a bit

"The commercial break is about to end, Lets watch us some more wrestling people" Ruby pointed out that the show is about to be on again, Everyone shut up and sits down and enjoys that show

* * *

**"Welcome back, Ladies and gentlemen to Friday Night Smackdown, During our commercial break we gotten some backstage news from Triple H on the RK championship match" Corey said to the audience at home**

The screen then display messages from Triple H himself

**"Before my interruption from Seth, Tonight RK championship is going to be a NO DQ match, Kofi will defend his title against Buddy Murphy and my pick from NXT... Keith Lee" Triple H's message**

**"Oh my god... Keith Lee, Is going to Bask in his Glory later right now!" Saxton was really getting excited to watch Lee's performance here tonight**

**"This will be interesting guys" Cole said before the camera shows the announcer in the ring**

**"The following contest will be a NO DQ match, And it's for the Remnant Kingdom Championship!" Greg Hamilton announced to the WWE universe**

**(Kofi Kingston: S.O.S) (Author Note: Yes, this is solo Kofi Kingston and none of that New Day stuff, I like them but gets annoying sometimes. Solo Kofi is better and this music as well)**

Kofi Kingston the current RK Champion, Comes out into the arena and does this Boom, Boom Boom! with his hands and runs straight forward and jump sideways and pyros behind him fires up

**"Making his way into the ring, weighing in 211.64 pounds, He is the Remnant Kingdom Champion. Kofi Kingston!" Greg introduces the champion, Kofi shakes the fans hands while coming to the ring with a happy smile of his, This could be his last time being RK champion...**

"Nice Pyros dude... should make a list of that" Coco pulls out a notepad and writes down pyros for her intro while fighting Grimm... Her teammates however plans to not let their leader get any Pyros... ever

Weiss stares at the championship, The design looks okay to her and the title represents the four kingdoms like its suppose to, But the shape of the title was... awkward if she's being honest **(Authors Note: The title's shape is basically the US title)**

Ruby was humming the song in her mouth, S.O.S just sounds cool to her and sometimes plays it on her headphones while shopping for Dust

**"Got to wonder guys, This could be Kofi's last time being champion at this very moment, What is going in the mind of Kofi right now?" Saxton ask his fellow co-host about Kofi**

**"Kofi has beaten the odds before but if he doesn't play it smart then he'll lose that title for sure, Him going up against Buddy Murphy and Keith Lee is going to be his toughest challenge yet. We'll see if he could come out atop and retain his championship" Corey said**

**"I agree Corey, Kofi is one of WWE's veterans and knows this too well, But he's going to need everything his body has to retain his champion" Cole knows Kofi for a long time now and knows he isn't the one to back down from a fight**

**(Buddy Murphy: Opposite Ends of the World)**

Purple lights appears in the screen with Buddy Murphy's name attach to it, Murphy himself comes out of the curtains and stretch his knees a bit and stomp the floor with his right hand, before proceed to walk forward to the ring

**"Making his way to the ring, weighing 197 pounds, Buddy Murphy!" Greg introduced the challenger, Murphy looked at the crowd for a bit before sliding his way to the right side apron, He got up and calmly walked to near the edge of the ring post before entering the ring. He walks around for a bit before turning his body into the middle ropes and says to the fans that he's going to be the next RK champion, before he removes himself from the rope and sits down on the bottom ring pads, before getting up and waits for his next challenger.**

"Murphy looks badass to be honest" Jaune said out loud and his friends agreed, Murphy seems bitter and likes to talk trash to the fans, but he has perfect looks and skills to become a champion... if he wins it of course

"I've never actually seen how Murphy performs, I wasn't around watching his matches at the time" Coco wasn't a huge wrestling fan but heard many great things about this Murphy guy, Lets those rumors proves to be true

"It looks like he just took a shower, I notice his hair is wet and all" Ren finally speaks his mind off to his fellow friends, He'll do the same before a match starts... no reason to get sweated before a match

**"So what's the chances of Murphy getting his hands on the gold tonight, guys?" Cole ask his co-host about Murphy's chances on winning the gold**

**"Murphy is a former NXT Tag Team Champion and Cruiserweight Champion, He's going rely everything in his arsenal to get the job done here tonight" Corey respond to Cole's question**

**"Murphy seems confident on himself here tonight, He believes he'll walk out of here as the new RK championship, But, He has a to beat both opponents here tonight" Saxton said**

**(Keith Lee: Limitless)**

**"Oh Bask In His Glory! For He Is Limitless..."**

Bask in his Glory, Keith Lee is here on Friday Night Smackdown and is here to take the RK championship to NXT, He removes his hood from his face and proceeds to walk towards the ring

**"Making his way to the ring, weighing 320 pounds, He is the Limitless one... Keith Lee!" Greg introduces Lee, Keith himself shakes some hands before making his way to the steps and gets into the ring, He raises his arms up and right thumb on the right side of his head. He proclaims himself as the limitless one and he's going to prove it here tonight**

"That guys looks strong as hell" Yang admits that she hasn't seen much of Lee's matches, But like his song as well

"This guy can do the impossible, For his size... he could like a cruiserweight" Jaune also seen how Lee's performance... he has strength like most folks, But can also do flips and moves like a cruiserweight... a man of his size can't do that

"Time to see what makes him "Limitless" I heard of him and want to see what he can do" Coco just like last time wasn't a huge wrestling fan but heard of Keith Lee, From what the rumors is saying is that he could do what most fat people can't do... lets see if those rumors were true

**"Kofi Kingston, Buddy Murphy and Keith Lee, Only one of these three competitors is walking out as the Remnant Kingdom Champion" Cole said**

**"I can't wait to see Keith in action here tonight" Corey said**

**"This is going to be good!" Saxton said**

* * *

**I'll stop it here for now guys, this is part 1 of RWBY watches WWE, I hope you all don't mind the changes I did with the story. I didn't like how the two stories were going and want to change somethings and this is it**

**The second part will be Kofi Kingston, Buddy Murphy and Keith Lee for the Remnant Kingdom Championship, I'm using RWBY worlds for this and it won't make sense for the United States title to be in the story itself. RK Title seems okay for now.**

**I'm also heading to see my folks in Seattle for a day, Just to spend some family time, that's all, So I won't be active later on tonight. I'll be back here tomorrow and will think of doing more of this.**

**Leave the comment below if you want to see more and I might consider doing the second part, We'll see, I'm Gadget916 and I'll see you all later.**

_"There are moments in my life where it gets so hectic, that time goes blur. Keep Calm and Never Give Up" - John Cena_


End file.
